The CS
by ForeverSubdued
Summary: The eyes and ears are easily perceived. My second story, read it, you might like it. There's a lot more to come.
1. Chapter 1

_The CS_

--

Kay Harris slowly stepped out of her midnight blue '99 Honda Civic and took a look at her surroundings. The CS stood magnificently before her. Hundreds of salacious adults piled around the front doors, each one trying to get inside before the other. Women stood off to the sides to smoke a drag while others blindly re-applied their makeup. The men stood either beside their women or in groups of four to ten scanning the crowds for women to pursue.

Tonight was women's night, which meant one thing; girls on poles and lots of dollar bills being given out. Kay turned around and watched her friend, Mandy, try to get out of the car carefully enough so that her skirt didn't show anything but her well-toned olive thighs. She stood upright and pulled her black leather mini down as far as it would go and checked herself out on the car's side window, standing on her tip toes so she could see every inch of her thighs clearly enough. _Perfect_, she thought, smiling, agreeing with her reflection. Mandy sauntered over to Kay and the two girls flicked their red-polished ring fingers together, a secret tradition between the two. Kay glanced down to the ground to inspect her boots to see if they were still at the same length, something that bothered her very much if they weren't. When she was sure her leather boots were looking proper, she linked arms with Mandy and started across the street. Their purses bumped against each other after every stride they took. Once they reached the red carpet leading to the front doors Kay turned around and pushed a button on her keys to put the alarm on her car. _Don't want anyone driving off with my only ride home_, she though. _Beep beep_ said the car in response.

Instead of walking along the red velvet carpet the two women hurried over to the right side of the building, which was the most vacated area. They simultaneously reached into their tiny purses and pulled out their ID cards. Mandy was quite proud of herself; her first fake ID ever. Although it was a bit expensive, it was worth being able to party 'till the break of dawn with random sexy guys. Kay scratched a tiny black spot, almost unrecognizable to the eye, off her picture. "This had better work," she said to Mandy, almost whispering. Mandy chuckled at her friend and looked her in the eyes. "It will Kay! My sister did this all the time when she was our age! No one ever suspected she was only 17. That's why we're so dressed up," she winked, slowly turning her head to gaze at the crowds of people crowding the queue-line. Kay shook her dirty blonde waves in doubt, _but what if WE get caught Mandy, then what will we do…_

Suddenly someone grabbed Kay's hand and started pulling her. It was Mandy rushing towards to front door which had seemed to have been almost empty compared to 5 minutes ago. The tall muscular man at the door stood there, face expressionless and void of any emotion. When Mandy stood before him he looked down and held out his meaty hand, palm up. Mandy flashed him a smile, showing him her pearly whites and handed him her ID. He raised his tiny sunglasses about half an inch, scanned the card with his eyes then returned it to its owner. He slowly moved his large arm to let her proceed into the building. "Thanks!" she said, turning around to wink at Kay. Meanwhile Kay was breathing unusually. Short, fast breathes were soon followed by long, heavy breaths. She was getting more nervous by the breath. When the bouncer turned to face Kay, she gave him a shy smile and handed him her ID card. He took it in his hand and, again, scanned it with his eyes. Then he did something he did not do with Mandy; he looked at her. "How old are you?" he said in a surprisingly high pitched voice. In the background Mandy giggled into her hands and turned around so he would not hear her. "Twenty-two" Kay replied, smoothly. He immediately tossed her the card and moved out of the way so she could pass. For a moment she simply stood there, staring at this buffoon. Wasn't it obviously that she was not twenty-two? Apparently not, so she hurried into the building.

The first thing Kay heard as she re-linked arms with Mandy was the sound of techno music being played way too loud over hundreds of speakers.

_If we did it on the bathroom floor, would your girlfriend call me a whore?_

Kay could already tell that this club was a lot more different than the all-ages clubs she's gone to. First of all, there was alcohol; a lot of it. Secondly, everywhere they seemed to turn there were half-naked women dancing on poles, bars, tables, you name it, they were dancing on it. As they started pushing past the hot, sweaty bodies of fellow club-goers, they made their way to the brilliantly lit up bar. It was in the very center of the room and it was white with blue and pink lights coming from all angles. The stools were almost all taken except two off the far right side of the bar. The two girls sat down and swiveled the stools around to take a look at the club from a new angle; more dancers, more sweaty people and more alcohol. There were also people sitting down on the long white sofas. They were doing two things, either talking, making out or both. Mandy smiled with a devilish look on her face. _It won't be long until I join the people in that area._ She looked to her right where Kay was sitting only to be facing her back. She turned her stool to face the bar and poked Kay's soft milky white arm. "Hey, isn't this place awesome?" she asked, a giant smile plastered on her face. Kay looked to her left and adjusted her stood so she'd be more comfortable facing her friend. "Yeah, it seems pretty awesome so far. I'm a bit worried about.. you know.. ordering a drink." Mandy chuckled and faced the bar properly. The tall, thin bartender came up to her and waited for her to order. "Tequila sunrises, two, one for me and my friend," she said coolly. The man nodded and walked off to make their drinks. Kay was shocked that the man didn't ask her for identification. "H-how did –" she stumbled for her words but the bartender had returned, placing her cocktail on a cardboard club coaster in front of her. She looked down for a moment and analyzed the drink. She had heard about people slipping date rape drugs in your drinks, and she wondered if bartenders did it too. She glanced up to see the bartender drying off a short, fat glass with a white towel. He scanned the table, looking out for new customers or anyone who needed a refill. Kay turned back, now staring at Mandy as she gulped down her drink. "Easy there," Kay said when Mandy had finally finished her cocktail. "What, you don't like it?" Mandy said, pointing at her friend's full glass. Kay followed Mandy's finger until it lead her to her glass and looked back after a second. "No, it's not that, it's just I don't usually devour hard liquor in less than 30 seconds." "Ha! Hard liquor? You think tequila's hard? Just wait until you try a Zombie!" Mandy replied, still laughing. Kay looked at her, slightly tilting her head to the side, "A what?" "Zombie. It's got like… a shitload of rum in it and some other stuff, it's really, REALLY good." By now Mandy had another full glass of cocktail in front of her which she wasted no time in consuming again. She giggled and snapped her fingers to the bartender and ordered a Zombie on the rocks which was placed before her only moments later. "Wait Mandy," Kay said abruptly, shoving her hand over her friend's glass, "are you sure you want to drink that right now? I mean, you just drank two sunrises in less than five minutes." Mandy slapped Kay's hand away and picked up the glass, placing it in front of her pink lips. "Kay, I-I know what I'm d-doing, stop being such a f-fag. Why don't y-you j-just go and play with y-yourself or s-something…" Right before her eyes, Mandy had drank the entire glass within 10 seconds. She slammed the glass back to the table and quickly swiveled the chair to face the dancing crowd behind them, almost falling off balance. "I-I'm gonna d-d-dance!" she said and jumped off her stool, tugged at the left side of her skirt and pranced over to one of the areas where people were dancing.

Kay slowly turned back to the bar and faced her untouched sunrise. _What the hell_, she thought and drank from the glass until it was empty. Moments later she felt a tap on her shoulder. Looking to her right, Kay found herself staring face to face with a ridiculously handsome man. She stared at him in the eyes for what seemed like forever until her eye was caught by a shiny thing on this man. A badge; a cop badge to be exact.


	2. Chapter 2

**The CS, pt. 2**

Kay swallowed; hard. Her throat had suddenly run dry. Face to face with a cop in a 21+ club was not exactly how she pictured her night going. The tall, well-built man shifted his weight from his left to his right side, still looking down at Kay. He cleared his throat and began to speak. "Is this stool taken?" was what she, unexpectedly, heard come from his perfectly defined lips. For a moment she sat in awe, still staring, now gawking, at this man. He glanced around, as if looking for somebody but soon returned his gaze towards Kay. In this short time she realized she was awkwardly staring at him and composed herself. "Nope, no-no one at all," she said, now coming to realize he too thought she was in The CS _legally_.

The officer slowly eased himself down onto the stool, unsure if she wanted him sit there or not. Kay slowly turned back to face the bar in the other direction as not to come face to face again with the officer. She tilted her head downwards so her hair overflowed covering her face. She didn't want to look at him, she was afraid he might come to realize who she really was. "Oh, shit," he mumbled to himself. Kay turned her attention, but not her head, towards him as she watched him stumble as he unpinned his badge. He glanced up at her once it was off and gave her a wry grin. She quickly turned her attention back to her, now empty, glass. _Now I wish I had another to keep my focus off him_, Kay thought. "A lot of people are intimidated by the badge," spoke the officer.

She turned back to him, pushing her hair behind her ear to get a better look at him. He has very nice features, sharp yet soft angles. His sea blue eyes shone as they reflected the lights from the bar. There was a story behind his eyes but Kay was sure she didn't want to find out what that was. "I always forget to take it off when I'm off duty," continued the, now off-duty, officer. This, for some reason, comforted Kay, even though he was still an officer of the law, he was not here for business, just pleasure.

"I'm Greg, by the way…" he said.

"Kay," she replied, giving him a slight wave, regretting it as she placed her hand back onto the bar top. He extended his hand, wrapping his fingers around hers and shaking them, then letting go after their fingers seemed to linger in the same spot for a short moment. Kay felt her face flush and when she looked up, she noticed Greg was doing the same.

"You look young," blurted out Greg after a moment of silently watching her. Kay looked at him, the fear rising in her chest. _Oh my god, he knows_, she thought. He smiled and all her fears seemed to melt away in an instant. "What I meant to say," he continued," was you look young, in a good way. Like… uhh…" Kay could tell he was nervous and wasn't used to long conversations such as this with the opposite sex. Kay smiled which made Greg flush all over again.

Suddenly Kay felt herself falling off of her stool. She had been knocked from behind by an extremely drunk man. Just like that, Kay was in Greg's arms. He caught her so fast it startled even himself. After a few awkward seconds in his grasp, Kay gently pushed off his chest and placed herself back atop her stool.

"Thanks, that was a close call," she said staring down at her fingers.

"It was no problem, good thing I was here to catch you," Greg chuckled as he said this. "Would you like another of those?" he asked, pointing a finger at her empty glass. She glanced from the glass to him, then back to the glass then him again, "sure."

Half an hour later and a few drinks later, Kay and Greg's in depth conversation about "what it was he did" was suddenly interrupted by Mandy's sweaty body rubbing against Kay's right arm. "He-hey! I'm baack!" Mandy said, seeming cheerier than before. She placed a sweaty, stinky arm around Kay and slumped over, resting her danced out legs. "W-w-who-o's mister tall, dark and ha-handssom," Mandy slurred into Kay's ear. She rolled her eyes and propped Mandy up properly on her legs so she was standing somewhat straight. "Mandy, this is Greg, Greg, Mandy. Greg and I just met and –" Kay was interrupted by Mandy suddenly lunging forward and sticking out her arm forward at Greg. Apparently she wanted a handshake, which was what she got, more or less. When she was satisfied, she stepped back and smiled at him at Kay's side.

"Hiya!" said Mandy in a quite boisterous voice. "Nice to meet – " Greg started, but was cut off by Mandy. "W-well! I've had q-quite enough of this sscene for the night, I'm gonna g-go b-back to th-the d-dancefloor!" And with that, she was gone, leaving Greg and Kay alone and mildly bewildered. Kay was more embarrassed than anything but she noticed Greg was laughing. She had no idea what he saw so funny, but she laughed along anyways.

Kay was pleasantly surprised she was not, at the moment, pissed drunk. She had lost count of the tequila sunrises Greg had bought her but she may have been as high up at 8 plus. She didn't care, she was having the time of her life with a really hot guy and her best friend, who still hadn't returned twenty minutes after she had run off. As a matter of fact, she didn't even see her on the dance floor. This sudden realization worried Kay, enough so that she bolted up off the stool and frantically looked around her to see if she could spot Mandy. She could not. "Greg! Greg! You remember what Mandy looks like, right?" Kay said, turning back to him, panic written from ear to ear. He sat up a bit, worry crossing his own face, "Yeah, why? What's wrong?" He stood up, lightly rubbing the side of her arm. Normally, if a hot guy did this to her she'd feel better, but at the moment, it didn't seem to help.

_I KNEW going to this club was a bad frickin' idea_, thought Kay, who was still standing running her eyes left and right searching for that familiar dance and outfit. Her ruby red sequined top was so unique, only because Kay helped Mandy make it herself. And her dance, boy, you could spot that girl dancing a mile away. It was a combination of rocking out and the crip walk. It was something to behold, that's for sure. But to no avail, after scanning the room 10 times, she did not see her.

"Greg, will you come look for her with me?" Kay asked.

"Of course, I want to make sure she's not hurt," he replied, beginning to lightly caress her arm again. She grabbed this hand and pulled him through the crowds. She took him to the make out couches Mandy had been eyeing earlier; nothing. She shuffled into the bathroom, also sending Greg to do the same in the appropriate bathroom; nothing and nothing. Eventually, she had come to the awful realization that Mandy was no longer in The CS. _Holy fucking shit_, she cursed, which continued for about 5 more minutes until Greg's voice became audible over her own angered thoughts. "I think we should check outside, she's not in here." _You must be a detective_, Kay thought, sarcastically, then remembering he was pretty damn close to it.

Once Kay sucked in that fresh breath of air she stopped, held the wall, and sucked in some more air. She was so used to stuffy, sweaty air inside the club, that fresh outside air was so overwhelming. She felt muscular hands on her waist and she looked up to see Greg worriedly holding her up.

"You ok?" he asked, still holding her torso which was heaving from lack of oxygen, or just worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I ju-just need to find Mandy."

Greg let go of Kay and they hurried out of the way of people still trying to get inside the doors. They had reached the corner to the ally that lead to the backdoors when, abruptly, Greg stopped, holding out his arm telling Kay to stop as well. He put a finger to his lips telling her to be quiet. Kay stayed in her place, not moving an inch. Greg slowly stepped to the wall, suddenly resuming Police stance. The very moment Greg stuck his head around the corner a black cat ran around the corner, almost running into Greg's legs. He stopped for a moment, simply listening, for what, Kay did not know. She was still stationed where he told her to stop, not daring to throw him off while he intently listened to nothing. Greg slowly inched his head around the corner, his body slowly following. Once his entire body was around the corner he looked over to Kay then back to the ally.

"It's ok, I think it was just that stupid cat that I heard," he said.

Unsurely, Kay walked over to where Greg stood. She peered down the short ally and saw nothing but a trash bin or two and a dumpster with it's lid wide open. _Hmm, so much for that_, Kay thought, finally remembering who she was looking for in the first place; Mandy.

"Greg! Where is she? She's not in the club and she's not out here, what am I going to do?" Tears began to well up in Kay's eyes, which Greg noticed. He slowly took her in his big arms and rested her head against his shoulder while she cried. His tanned muscular hand gently rubbing the back of her head made her feel somewhat better, but in the end, all she really wanted was to have her best friend back.

Immediately a thought ran through Kay's head. The car. What if she was in the car, wasted and waiting to go home? Kay pushed off Greg's chest, a bit harder than intended and started for her car.

"Where are you going?" he inquired, speeding up to walk with her.

"My car, she might be waiting there for me." _I fucking hope_, thought Kay.

They crossed the empty street into the packed parking lot across the street. Once Kay spotted her Civic, she picked up her pace. Once she reached her car, she slammed her palms against the driver's side window. Nobody. Kay's eyes started welling up with tears again. She looked at the window and saw the reflection of Greg standing behind her, anger and worry written all over his face. Something she also noticed was her mascara running down her face, _great, now I look like a clown too!_ She slowly turned to face Greg, the only person she had right now. She felt as if she was about to collapse. As if he sensed this, he grabbed onto her arms, holding her small body up. She looked up at him but he was not looking at her. He was staring at the passenger seat of her car. She wriggled free of hi grasp and turned around. Right in the middle of her seat was a large manila folder with block print letters that spelt out _KAY._

"Do you… know what that is?" Greg asked.

Kay said nothing. Instead, she walked to the other side of the car, opened the passenger door, and took hold of the folder. She noticed her hands were shaking quite a bit. She ripped the fold and pulled out a piece of paper. Kay looked up and saw Greg staring intently at her, waiting for her to read it. So she did.

_Dearest Kay,_

_I am writing you this little note to inform you that your little friend, Mandy, is under my watch. For how long? Well that all depends on your cooperation with me. Don't worry, she was not harmed, but if you'd like it to stay that way, meet us at 158 Wimbledon Crescent tomorrow at 3:57 PM. Do not tell anyone else, or else their lives may not be safe anymore._

_Love, oh wouldn't you like to know. xo_

_**PS. Bring Greg, I suppose he has a lot of explaining to do.**_

Kay looked up from the letter to see Gregs angry face staring at the bolded print on the bottom of the page_. What the hell did I get myself into?_


End file.
